Siempre juntos
by eclipse total
Summary: [Shonen-ai] "Desde que nacieron hasta ahora, siempre han estado juntos" [MakoHaru week] [Un capitulo diario]
1. Así como te conocí

**Disclaimer:** Free! no me pertenece. Esto es un trabajo de fans para fans y sin fines de lucro.

Solo pretendo participar en la MakoHaru week. Este será un grupo de viñetas y drabbles por cada día de la semana MakoHaru, Espero no atrazarme, porque voy escribiendo al día xD (Esto pasa por no anticiparlo desde antes x.x) pero no importa, el MakoHaru lo vale, he dicho xD

* * *

><p><strong>Día 1<strong>

_**Así como te conocí**_

* * *

><p>Nuestra vida se ha vuelto una rutina.<p>

No es algo de lo que me queje, todo lo contrario, realmente agradezco que todo siga siempre así. Desde que abro mis ojos en la mañana, los rayos del sol me saludan cuando los veo entrar tenuemente, a través de las cortinas.

Ya no vivo en Iwatobi con mi familia, estoy solo en casa y tengo que valerme por mí mismo, así que después de tomar una ducha suelo desayunar algo ligero y que no necesite mucho trabajo cocinar, o suelo ir a desayunar contigo.

Aún hoy en día, seguimos siendo vecinos, solo necesito salir del apartamento y caminar unos pasos al departamento de lado. Una vez más, has dejado la puerta abierta… _tan despistado como siempre_.

Te llamo desde la sala, aunque ya sé que no me contestarás, me dirijo al baño, y ahí te encuentro en la bañera, como ya es costumbre. Te tiendo mi mano, tú la recibes, te ayudo a salir, te entrego una sonrisa mientras te regaño y luego te llamo _Haru-chan_ como siempre hago de cariño, tú me regañas porque no te gusta que te diga así y yo me disculpo.

Siempre hemos sido así.

Desayunamos, salimos del departamento rumbo a la universidad, pero al llegar debemos tomar caminos separados. Las clases son difíciles, y con el tiempo se hacen pesadas, no estoy acostumbrado a voltear al lado y no encontrarte, así que no puedo evitar pensar, de vez en cuando si estás dando todo de ti, como siempre has hecho desde que te conozco.

Cuando llega la hora de regresar a casa, voy a verte a tus entrenamientos, llego cuando se acabaron pero tú sigues en la piscina. Me acercó y te doy mi mano para que la tomes, me ves desde abajo, tu mirada es tan transparente como siempre la he conocido.

Aceptas mi ayuda y una vez fuera me vez a los ojos, tu forma de decirme gracias sin palabras, das un apretón en mi mano antes de ir a cambiarte.

Nos vamos a cenar a una tienda de ramen y después de platicar sobre nuestro día regresamos al apartamento, de vez en cuando –Varias veces a la semana- me quedo a dormir con Haru ahí, otras veces es él el que se queda conmigo.

Ya acostados, volteo a verte, tienes los ojos cerrados y tu rostro luce tan aplacible, tan tranquilo, que no evito pasar largos minutos observándote, absorto de todo a mí alrededor. Comienzo a recordar todas esas veces en que compartimos cama en Iwatobi, en tu casa o en la mía.

—¿Qué tanto me miras? —Preguntas sin abrir los ojos, yo me sonrojó al verme descubierto.

—Solo recuerdo los días de nuestra niñez. — Abres los ojos y te sonrojas, me miras de forma interrogativa. — Desde que nos conocemos ha sido así — Sonrió tiernamente, una sonrisa que solo tu provocas.

—¿Así como? — Preguntaste con curiosidad.

—Juntos, jugando, durmiendo, yendo a la escuela, estudiando... — Mientras digo esto tomo tu mano, entrelazando nuestro dedos —Viviendo uno al lado del otro.

Te sonrojas mientras desvías la mirada, apretando más el agarre. — Es obvio, nos conocemos desde bebes. — Murmuras, yo aprovecho el momento para tomarte desprevenido y besarte en la mejilla, segundos después esta se vuelve tan roja como un tomate.

—Y yo agradezco por ello cada mañana. — Me acurruco a su lado, sin soltar su mano. Así como siempre, desde que nos conocemos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de eclipse:<strong> Espero les agrade, ¿Opiniones? :3


	2. Háblame con miradas

**Día 2**

_**Hablame con miradas**_

* * *

><p>Porque con el tiempo que han pasado juntos, el lazo entre ellos se ha estrechado demasiado. Si uno de ellos no está ahí para apoyar al otro, se sienten incompletos, inseguros, desesperados por encontrar el complemento que les falta.<p>

Así es su relación, es como si en vez de ser dos personas compartiendo un lazo fueran un ente divido en dos cuerpos. Eran uno solo, y ninguno necesitaba nada más si se tenían el uno al otro.

Eso era algo que habían comprendido hace tiempo, cuando descubrieron lo que era la angustia de no tener al otro a su lado*, cuando descubrieron que los monstruos que atormentaban a Makoto se alejaban cuando estaba con Haruka, cuando Haru descubrió que Makoto se sentía seguro a su lado, cuando Makoto descubrió que los ojos de Haruka eran un libro abierto para él.

A partir de entonces Haru comenzó a comunicarse con miradas con Makoto, y a este no le importaba, porque sabía que su mejor amigo no era alguien que pudiera comunicarse fácilmente con palabras o expresiones.

Y aunque a cualquiera le molestaría tener una cita con alguien tan callado como Haruka, a Makoto le encantaba ese aspecto de su amigo. Porque de alguna forma, él era el único que podía hacerlo, y eso lo hacía más especial, lo hacía más único, y sobre todo, lo hacía más íntimo.

—Haru ¿Quieres un helado? — Pregunta Makoto a su amigo, este solo voltea la mirada buscándolo, cuando ambas chocan Makoto puede ver la respuesta que le dedica su amigo. Sonríe y toma su mano, encaminándolo al puesto abundante — ¿Qué sabor quieres? — Le pregunta una vez que llegan, puede leer de los ojos azules un "_el mismo de siempre"_.

Cuando le despachan deciden sentarse bajo un árbol. Comiendo su helado, en compañía del otro, el tiempo congelándose en ese momento. Entonces, Haru piensa en algo que hace un tiempo quiere hacer, no es tan "íntimo" como los roces de mano o las palabras dichas al oído antes de dormir, pero es más vergonzoso que eso.

—Makoto — Murmura, el de ojos verdes voltea a ver al otro, sus ojos azules son el único mar donde ama sumergirse, porque le encanta perderse en el mar de emociones que son solo para él… en ese momento, poder ver un deseo reflejado en ambos lagos. El castaño sonríe y le ofrece de su propio helado, Haru se sonroja, pero acepta el ofrecimiento, era lo que buscaba. —Y bien, ¿qué tal? — Pregunta Makoto — ¿Esta bueno?

No recibe respuesta, solo dos hermoso zafiros llenos de sentimientos contradictorios: Satisfacción, felicidad, vergüenza… y solo puede leer una frase en ellos.

_Un beso indirecto_.

—¡Haru!

Este desvió la mirada, avergonzado.

—Haru… si querías un beso indirecto debías decirlo. — Los ojos azules volvieron a buscar a los verdes _"¡Como si pudiera decir algo tan vergonzoso como eso!"_, era lo que le decía con la mirada.

Makoto se sonrojó, desvió la mirada fijándola en el paisaje del parque, no le enojaba que Haru quisiera un contacto más íntimo pero…

—Haru…—Murmuró, él tampoco podía decirlo en palabras ¡Era tan vergonzoso!, por eso decidió decírselo en una mirada, sabiendo que la habilidad no era única de él, sino que Haru también era capaz de entenderlo con una mirada, no lo leía tan bien como él, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para darse por enterado.

Las esmeraldas lo cautivaron, sentimientos que lo abrumaban desde siempre y que ahora despedían esos bosques, leyó en ellos las palabras nunca dichas, pudo verlos acercarse, pero no dijo nada, ni rechazó el contacto, se avergonzó un poco, pero recibió contento ese fugaz beso, ensimismado en la oleada de sentimientos que esos ojos verdes le transmitían, transportándolos a ambos a otro mundo, uno solo para los dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de eclipse:<strong> Se me olvido poner en el sumary el Fluff como advertencia (?) pero es que no puedo escribir cosas menos dulces y rosas si se trata de estos dos xD Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y folow -w- se les quiere *Corazoncito ghei(?)* aquí el segundo día, espero les guste.


	3. Toma mi mano por siempre

**Día 3:**

_**Toma mi mano por siempre**_

* * *

><p>¿Sabes Makoto? Yo a veces… tengo miedo.<p>

Nuestro futuro, ese es un tema que solía aterrarme. No quería pensar en eso, por una simple razón: Nosotros. Hemos estado juntos desde que tenemos memoria, desde que usábamos pañales, tú siempre has estado ahí, tomando mi mano al andar, cuando éramos demasiado jóvenes, o tomando mi mano para ayudarme a salir del agua.

Pero siempre he tenido miedo a no volver a ver tu mano estirada esperando la mía, a que llegue el día que no estés esperándome fuera de la piscina, a que ya no estés apoyándome, a mi lado. Por esto solía repeler el tema de un futuro, porque pensaba que tú y yo no necesitábamos más planes, todo podría resumirse a nosotros dos teniendo un empleo normal en Iwatobi, viviendo juntos o uno junto al otro, lo único que importaba realmente era tener la certeza de verte todas las mañanas tendiéndome la mano.

Eso es lo único que necesitaba.

Pero tú no, aquella noche tomaste mi mano de forma diferente y dijiste las palabras que presentía, pero no quería escuchar, las que rompieron mis ilusiones en miles de pedacitos.

—_Iré a estudiar a Tokyo_.

Y luego de eso soltaste mi mano, por primera vez. Me deprimí, por supuesto, a tal grado de no levantarme esa mañana a tomar mi baño matutino, no quería entrar al agua y darme cuenta que, al salir, tu mano no estaba esperándome como siempre. Estaba viviendo mi peor pesadilla.

Lo único bueno de las pesadillas es que no duran mucho, y cuando encontré un sueño el cual seguir comprendí que había sido infantil pensar que si todo seguía así seriamos felices. Tener un trabajo aburrido no me importaba si estabas a mi lado, pero estaba siendo muy egoísta.

Ahora solo puedo esperar a que todo conlleve a nuestro futuro, si bien es cierto que habrá veces que tengamos que separarnos, solo será momentáneo, algo con lo que puedo seguir viviendo sabiendo que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar volveré a encontrarme con tu mano estirada hacía mí, invitándome silenciosamente a caminar por el sendero de la vida junto a ti.

—¡Haru! — Escuchó tu voz, yo en la bañera, tú en la sala, acercándote al cuarto de baño. Abres la puerta y no te sorprende verme en el agua, sonríes y tu mano se estira a mi dirección, secretamente me pongo feliz, aunque ya sé que para ti, no existen secretos que pueda guardarme para mí.

Acepto tu mano, siempre lo haré mientras esta siga frente a mí.

Makoto, tengo miedo, no me dejes caer… nunca vuelvas a soltarme, ya sea en el agua o en tierra firme, en un jardín de rosas o en la cuerda floja, cuando me esté ahogando al fondo de este líquido vital o cuando este flotando entre nubes… Por favor, toma mi mano por siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de eclipse:<strong> No lo considero tan dulce como los otros dos, pero es mi favorito hasta el momento, me encantó escribirlo *Inserte corazoncito* sobre todo por el final, cuando terminé sentí como si los estuviera casando (?) xD

¿Que opinan? Llevo poquito del de mañana, pero al rato lo sigo -w- a lo mejor lo subo temprano como hoy.


	4. Celos

**Día 4:**

_**Celos**_

* * *

><p>Kisumi siempre le trae malos recuerdos de la secundaria.<p>

Siempre habían sido dos, Makoto y Haruka, Haruka y Makoto, no había espacio para un tercero entre ambos. Sin embargo, él había llegado a su vida, de una forma más irritante que Rin. Ya que el último los arrastraba a ambos a hacer lo que quería, en cambio, aunque Kisumi sabía que al involucrar a Makoto en algo, Haruka también era involucrado, sabía que en realidad solo quería estar con Makoto, no quería nada con él.

Y eso le molestaba, no porque le importara que Kisumi no lo tomara en cuenta, sino porque sentía que la verdadera intención del de cabello rosa era acaparar a Makoto, no le gustaba que alguien tuviera la atención de Makoto, aunque esta fuera solo un cincuenta por ciento, el otro cincuenta siempre sería solo para él, Haruka quería todo de Makoto, este no tenía por qué pasar tiempo con nadie más.

El tiempo es sagrado, ¿Por qué debían desperdiciarlo hablando con gente _indeseable_? Por supuesto, su lista de indeseables no era tan larga… solo todo el instituto samesuka –Rin estaba a la cabeza-, Kisumi y, de vez en cuando, Nagisa.

No es que estuviera celoso ni nada por el estilo, solo era que él y Makoto eran mejores amigos, gente como Kisumi no tenía oportunidad de ser alguien importante para su castaño, pero… Fue lo más cerca que alguien estuvo de ser _segundo_ mejor amigo de Makoto. Lo admitía, se sentía abrumado con esa presión.

—¿Haru? — y es así como había llegado a este momento, en el que Haruka había sido descubierto observando fijamente a ambos adolescentes hablar fuera del club de natación, hace rato Shigino se había ido, y Makoto había descubierto a Haru detrás del edificio, escuchándoles, pero tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de esto hasta que tuvo a Makoto frente a él, zarandeándolo.

Se sonrojó, viéndose como un libro abierto ante los ojos de Makoto que solo sonrió. — Yo solo vine a buscarte porque estabas tardando mucho — Dijo en una excusa rápida. Makoto se le quedó viendo, enternecido con el sonrojo de Haru, quien desviaba la vista en un vano intento de ocultar sus emociones — ¿Qué tanto me ves? — Pregunta exasperado, en momentos como estos odia que Makoto sea capaz de leerlo tan bien.

—Nada — Le entregó otra sonrisa, acicalando algunos cabellos azabaches que caían en la frente contraria. — Solo estaba pensando en lo lindo que te vez celoso. — Dijo depositando un beso en la frente y tomando su mano, listo para ir a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de eclipse:<strong> El final me costó, pero aquí esta, a tiempo :) Perdonen que sea tan corto, como dije, no di para más D: (¡?). Muchisimas gracias por los reviews, los favs y los follows~ perdón no poder contestarlos Nos vemos mañana (espero) para el día 5 ;w; me pondrá sentimental (?) x3


	5. Primer pelea

**Día 5:**

_**Primera pelea**_

* * *

><p>La gente solía pensar que Makoto era perfecto, amable y siempre estaba de buen humor. Solían pensar que su amistad con él era perfecta, sin molestias y siempre dispuestos a ayudarse uno al otro.<p>

Se equivocaban, no era nada perfecto, como amistad esta era normal, como la relación secreta que mantenían era más melosa de lo normal, suponía, pero eso no indicaba que todo fueran sonrisas. A veces él solía enfermar, entonces Makoto lo regañaba por permanecer tanto tiempo en la bañera, y pasaban el resto de la tarde molestos. A veces el monstruo que recibía nombre de _celos_ hacía que Haruka no quisiera dirigirle la palabra por horas. A veces eran las inseguridades de Makoto que lo ponían mal hasta con él mismo.

Pero, sin duda, esta era la primera vez que las cosas se salían de control. No podía decir que la culpa fue de Makoto, más bien pudo ser su culpa por querer aplazar su decisión para su futuro… Makoto solo se estaba preocupando por él, como siempre.

Pero es que la situación lo frustraba, ¿por qué no podían las cosas quedarse como estaban? No quería salir de su habitación, no quería levantarse siquiera. Deseaba poder congelar el tiempo, porque no quería que esta profecía se cumpliera, no quería ver a Makoto alejarse de él.

No era un secreto el hecho de que uno era completamente dependiente del otro. ¿Qué haría ahora? Se sentía derrotado por la vida, cuando apareció Rin no supuso ningún problema entre él y Makoto, pero él los solía arrastrar a ambos en sus problemas, a los dos, sin separarlos, presentía que Rin sabía sobre ese lazo especial que los unía. Luego llegó Kisumi, intentando acaparar a Makoto, intentando arrastrar a su mejor amigo en tonterías, pero en ese entonces, a pesar de todo, Haruka y Makoto siguieron juntos. Haru podía presumir de seguir junto a Makoto en ambas situaciones.

Pero ahora era diferente, no era un alguien que se interponía entre ellos, eran ellos mismos los que tenían que irse a seguir sus sueños, o mejor dicho, era Makoto el que había decidido irse siguiendo un sueño, lejos de Haru.

No era que tuviera tanta confianza en esa dependencia, pero Makoto ya estaba tardando en arrepentiré a ir a verlo. ¿Es que ya no estaba preocupado por él? ¡Era Makoto! ¡Era el que más se preocupaba por él! Podía decirlo sin miedo a equivocarse. Si él no estaba ¿Quién estaría ahí para cuidarlo? Lo admitía, preocuparlo le causaba gran alegría porque le dejaba al descubierto esos sentimientos que eran solo para él… ¿Qué haría ahora? No quería renunciar a Makoto tan fácilmente.

Estos eran sus pensamientos, mientras se escondían entre las sabanas. El timbre sonó ¡Ya era hora! Salió de las sabanas rápidamente. Dos pasos y llegó al pasillo, cuatro pasos y llegó a las escaleras. Ya estaba cerca, escalaras abajo, cada vez más cerca, los últimos pasos para llegar a la puerta pudo ver su sonrisa esperándole al otro lado…

Abrió la puerta. Mentiría si dijera que no se desilusionó al encontrarse tras está a Rin.

Pudo ser una decisión apresurada, tomando en cuenta que no podía pensar con claridad estando tan deprimido como estaba, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, desde que Matsuoka fue a buscarlo a casa, arrastrándolo de nuevo sin que Haru lo quisiera, sabía que no podía hacer nada, se dejó arrastrar como un muñeco de trapo, sin vida, sin determinación, sin nada…

Porque sin Makoto no era nada, debía irse acostumbrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de eclipse:<strong> Me costó ;w; pero aquí está... el final esta abierto porque sigue el día de mañana (No sé si podré tenerlo para mañana), me cuesta el angst en ellos (No pensé que alguna pareja me costara tanto con angst xD), simplemente no puedo hacerlos sufrir separandolos así u.ú pero bueno... en fin, ¿que les pareció? :3


	6. El hilo rojo del destino

**Día 6:**

_**El hilo rojo del destino**_

* * *

><p>Si algo puede asegurar, es que sufrió mucho después de esa primera pelea que tuvo con Makoto. Por primera vez, después de la partida de sus padres, o de la muerte de su abuela, pudo sentir lo que era la soledad, tan fría y dolorosa como otros la pintaban.<p>

"_¿Por qué las cosas han resultado así?"_ Se preguntó, había accedido ir con Rin a Australia en un momento de debilidad que ahora encontraba estúpido. Estaba deprimido, sentado en la arena, con una vasta cantidad de agua frente a él, pero sin las más remotas ganas de tocarla.

Era como si no fuera él mismo, incluso Rin se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba, pero comenzó a hablar de su relación con Sousuke… ¡Es que no se daba cuenta de que no estaba de humor! ¡No se daba cuenta de que no le importaba nada que no tuviera que ver con una solución para hacer las paces con Makoto!

Finalmente Rin le dijo que debían irse, pero antes de llegar a su destino no pudo evitar la plática que Rin sacó, sobre su relación con Sousuke, sobre la suya con Makoto y sobre un hilo rojo… —Haru ¿Crees en el hilo rojo del destino? — Le preguntó al ver que no le hacía caso, Haru salió de sus pensamientos y volteó a verlo.

Le gustaría creerlo, pero justo ahora sentía que la esperanza se le había salido tal como la vida lo hacía poco a poco…

—Porque yo sí… y hace tiempo creo que el otro extremo del tuyo está atado a Makoto.

—¿Y eso qué? — Frunció el ceño.

—El hilo se puede acortar y alargar, pero nunca cortar — Contestó Rin, detuvo su paso y volteó la mirada a su compañero — No importa que Makoto y tú tengan futuros diferentes, se podrán separar un tiempo, pero el hilo les unirá aun así… no importa que tanto se alargue, volverán a estar juntos, no tienes que sentirte mal por esto.

Haruka no lo entendió rápidamente, desvió la mirada, pensando, no era que estuviera enojado porque Makoto ya tenía un futuro sin él, era precisamente el hecho de que se alejaría el que no podía soportar.

Fue en ese viaje que Haru encontró un sueño que seguir. Recuerda que Makoto se puso feliz cuando se lo contó, verdaderamente, Makoto se preocupaba mucho por él. Se fueron juntos a vivir a Tokyo, en departamentos separados, pero seguían tan unidos como siempre. Las clases y los entrenamientos a veces no dejaban que se vieran en un tiempo, pero cuando lo hacían era para celebrar una buena nota o un buen avance, y para celebrar que seguían juntos a pesar de todo.

El tiempo ha pasado, ambos han seguido con su vida, Makoto consiguió un trabajo en Tokio mismo, mientras que Haru ha sido escogido para representar a Japón en los juegos olímpicos.

El avión aterriza en el aeropuerto de Tokio, ahoga un suspiro, a pesar de no haber estado afuera más de una semana, no evita sentir nostalgia al salir del transporte y respirar el aire del lugar. A solo algunos pasos de la puerta se encuentra Makoto, esperándolo como siempre, Haruka sonríe imperceptiblemente, en el avión recordó todo lo que vivió en esa conflictiva etapa de su vida, y lo que Rin le había dicho sobre el hilo que lo unía a Makoto, no se lo diría a Rin, pero por fin comprendía esas palabras, no importaba que tan mal estuviera su relación con Makoto, no importaba lo lejos que se encontrara uno del otro, el hilo los seguiría manteniendo unidos a pesar de todo.

—Bienvenido, Haru-chan — Dijo Makoto cuando este se detuvo frente a él.

—Deja el chan —Dijo Haruka, desviando la mirada, en el fondo se encontraba feliz, y Makoto lo pudo leer en su expresión. Un beso sorpresa fue lo que le siguió, sin importar el lugar o las personas que lo veían, el de ojos azules respondió.

_Porque el hilo rojo del destino unía dos almas destinadas a estar juntas, no importaba la distancia o el tiempo que se separaban, el hilo JAMAS se rompía._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de eclipse:<strong> Ya pasan de las 12 de la noche D: Pero aquí lo traigo xD ¿Que decir? Me puse a ver la tercer pelicula de Madoka Magica (Había visto la serie, las peliculas no, hasta este fin de semana xD) y pues me cortó la inspiración (?) pero logre esto, espero que les guste :) Ya saben, amo sus reviews~~ ¿Qué les pareció?


	7. No tiene sentido sin ti

**Antes que nada, lamento mucho la tardanza, tenía que subirlo ayer, pero algunas preocupaciones personales no me permitieron pensar en algo xD Sin embargo hoy lo traigo, el final de la MakoHaruWeek... con broche de oro :D Al menos, a mi me gustó xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 7:<strong>

_**No tiene sentido sin ti**_

* * *

><p>Nada tiene sentido sin ti, de esto me di cuenta hace mucho tiempo. Aquella vez en que no fuiste al club de natación me asusté, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Por qué no estabas ahí conmigo? No había tenido tanto miedo en toda mi vida.<p>

Y luego, cuando casi te ahogas me sentí perdido. Ciertamente no pensé lo que hice, solo reaccioné adentrándome a ese mar embravecido de aquella noche, con el objetivo de alcanzarte, sostenerte y ayudarte a salir a flote, la adrenalina no me dejó sentir miedo esa vez, pero en mi mente solo tenía algo seguro, que si no estabas conmigo no habría forma de seguir.

La tercera vez que sentí algo parecido, fue en nuestro tercer año de preparatoria, cuando el tiempo corría en forma tal que parecía una competencia, el tiempo contra mí, pero perdí, el tiempo me alcanzó y yo no tenía nada definido para hacer con mi vida.

Tú me dijiste que ibas a estudiar a Tokyo, y yo no supe que hacer, me sentí perdido, acorralado.

Fueron días obscuros, porque sabía que tú ya no ibas a estar ahí ¿Qué iba a iluminar el camino si no era tu sonrisa? No sabría sobrevivir sin ti.

Pero todo eso ha pasado hace tiempo, y justo ahora, en uno de nuestros días de verano, de esos llenos de tu sonrisas y tus besos, has detenido el tiempo de nuestro mundo, yo aún me encuentro enmudecido, sorprendido, pero feliz… Nunca pensé que hicieras algo como esto, sentí un calorcito nacer en mi pecho, que poco a poco fue subiendo a mi cabeza y, finalmente, se exteriorizó en forma de agua.

Lágrimas de felicidad cubrían mi diminuta sonrisa, aún yo, que no soy bueno exteriorizando sentimientos, siento como poco a poco se hace un poquito más grande. Y no importa si sigue siendo pequeña en comparación de la felicidad que me has otorgado, sé que puedes leer lo feliz que me hace esto.

—¡Makoto! — Dije tu nombre con emoción, el sentimiento no me dejaba decir mucho así que preferí abrazarme a ti, demostrando que quería estar así contigo… toda la vida.

—¿Esto es un sí? — Preguntaste divertido mientras correspondías al abrazo. Yo asentí con un ademán de la cabeza y ese leve _sí_ que esperabas escuchar. — Esto me hace muy feliz.

Realmente pienso que la persona más feliz en este lugar soy yo, porque hubo momentos en que tuve miedo de perderte, otros en los que tuve que luchar por tu atención, y algunos otros donde fue tu apoyo el que me hizo salir adelante. Porque _vivir no tiene sentido si no es contigo_.

Me separo, y tú me sonríes mientras tomas el anillo de la cajita y me lo pones en el dedo anular. Nos vemos a los ojos, diciéndonos todo y a la vez nada, las palabras sobraban en ese momento, solo fue necesario un beso, para sellar nuestro nuevo compromiso.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de eclipse:<strong> Bueno, con esto se acabó este fic, pero no se han librado de mí (?) algún día volveré con más MakoHaru así que... hasta pronto -w-/

Oh, y mil gracias por sus reviews *w* LOS AMO, pero no puedo contestarlos, mañana tengo examen y para el siguente día tengo otro... (Estudiar universidad no es fácil, cuando llegen a eso entenderán -w- (?) xD)


End file.
